


Memory Block  mar/20-18/20

by The_Outsider_One



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Outsider_One/pseuds/The_Outsider_One
Summary: [ACCESSING_MEMORY_BLOCK][ACCESS_SUCCESSFUL][SELECT_MEMORY_SEQUENCE]/sequence_mar/20-18/20[LOADING_MEMORY_SEQUENCE][LOADING_COMPLETE][PLAYING_SEQUENCE]





	Memory Block  mar/20-18/20

-"I've seen you hanging out with that boy for a while now", said Loren with a tone of curiosity on her tone.

\- "Mhmm, what's with that?-"  
-"Nothing, but I was wondering... are you two already dating or something?"

I couldn't help to blush a little after that question. "A-as if, of course we're not", I answered nervously.

\- "Really? Aaaw, that's a shame... you two really look cute together. You both could make a good couple though"

\- "Y-you think we could?", I smiled as my face was turning red by just thinking it.

\- "Yeah, I even heard from some friends of mine and his that are from your class that think that you two are already boyfriends"

There was a short moment of silence. Boy... friends... me and him?! They WHAT NOW?

\- "EEEEEEH? THEY REALLY THINK THAT?!" I asked even more flustered.  
\- "Yeah, you can ask them if y-"  
\- "N-NO... i-it's fine...", I said, trying to calm myself down, "it could be really awkward for us if I began to investigate those rumours"

\- "Oh, that also reminds me, have you also told your feeling towards him already?", she said with a bit of seriousness, "Does he knows that you like him? You should tell him soon or else you won't have any other chance"

That question made me look into the void for brief seconds, I know... I've been keeping this feeling for a while know but...

\- "What's the point?" I replied, "What if he's not like me? What if he avoids me later on after confessing my feelings for him? I prefer keeping this for myself than telling him"

\- "How are you so sure that he will react like that?" Loren asked confused

\- "Because that's what everybody has done every time I open myself up for them... they abandon me at the end" I looked down at the floor

\- "But what if he's not like others? I mean, what if he wants to still be friends with you, even though you open up to him?"

[MEMORY_SEQUENCE_INTERRUPTED]  
[FINALIZING_SEQUENCE]

**Author's Note:**

> This was an actual conversation I had with one of friends about a crush I had with a boy while I was studying on an art workshop... so, yeah, that's how I remembered it.
> 
> Also, this is my very first work to post on this site, as well that I'm not good with writing so I apologize if it wasn't that good.


End file.
